<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SD】STAY. by AIGRET</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699842">【SD】STAY.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET'>AIGRET</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dom Sam Winchester, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Soulless Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Sex Addiction, Sub Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam从地狱回来之后发现他哥染上了一些糟糕的习惯，而那个没有灵魂的他在尝试帮助／虐待Dean。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SD】STAY.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>时间线是S5之后到S6，是个很变态而且不愉快的故事，请仔细阅读标签，不知道Glory Hole是什么意思的请一定要了解清楚再决定要不要往下看。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00<br/>
Dean知道他有多吸引人。他一直知道。真的。他又不是瞎子或者聋子，会对酒吧里窃窃私语和心照不宣的目光视而不见充耳不闻。</p><p>他们的目光总是追逐着他，盯着他的脸颊、嘴唇、脖颈，他扇动的卷翘睫毛，鼻梁上巧克力色的小雀斑，大笑时探出嘴巴的舌尖。有些目光来自性感大胆的女孩，最后的结局往往是他跟她们滚到床上。有些目光来自男人。最开始他甚至不懂那是什么意思，John从来没教过一个成年不久的漂亮男孩还要担心同性的追求。</p><p> </p><p>他知道他们想要他。那些人打量他的胸和大腿就像打量一块砧板上的肉，眼神直勾勾地黏在他的屁股上。其中的某一个还教会了他“twink”这个词是什么意思，夸他站在那儿就像只奶油夹心蛋糕摆在橱窗里。后来他才学会穿宽松磨旧的牛仔裤和老爸的皮衣外套，剪短头发，在刮脸时故意留点胡茬，顶着一副“嘿老兄我对男人没兴趣”的表情大大咧咧地闯进酒吧。</p><p> </p><p>第一次被男人搭讪的时候他吓了一跳，舌头好像在嘴巴里打结一样磕磕绊绊地说不出话，还好当时Sam就站在离他两步远的地方，他弟弟像个标准书呆子似的专心看书，垂着脑袋都没分给Dean一个眼神。</p><p>Dean一把把Sam拽到身边，他弟进入青春期之后个头窜得飞快，虽然五官还带着青少年的柔和稚嫩，但身高已经迅速地超过了Dean。所以他的话听起来大概还有那么点可信度，他猜。</p><p>“不好意思，我想我已经有男朋友了。”Dean说。</p><p> </p><p>Sam猛地转过头看向他，榛绿色的眼睛睁大了。Dean在凳子下踢了他一脚，环着Sam的胳膊往他怀里钻。好在Sam及时反应了过来，揽住Dean的肩膀冲对方点点头，滑落的袖口露出一截肌肉结实的小臂。</p><p>“呃，没错。我是他-他男朋友。”他能听出Sam正在努力把舌头捋直，Dean差点就忍不住笑出声了，要不是Sam狠狠在背后掐了他一把。那个男人说了声抱歉，悻悻地转身走开了。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托，Dean，你不能总是把我当作你的挡箭牌！”</p><p>这样的事大概重复了五六次之后Sam终于受不了爆发了，吃早餐时他把杯子重重往桌子上一磕，大声地抱怨起来。</p><p>“那又怎么了？”Dean咬了一口汉堡，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊地回答他，“你的同学叫你死基佬了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Sam的脸扭曲了一下。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“难道你恐同？”Dean又问，“对男人过敏？”</p><p>“……也没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“那这有什么问题？”Dean随手把吃干净的包装纸团成一团，精准地丢进垃圾桶里，三分球，他忍不住为自己吹起了口哨。</p><p>“问题就在于我就是同性恋！”双性恋，更准确地说。但Sam决定通过夸大强调一下这件事的严重性。“你不能，Dude，你不能好像完成任务一样在我大腿上蹭完就走。”</p><p>Dean露出了恍然大悟的表情。“所以你对着你哥勃起了，”Sam正在拼命说服自己不要往那张脸上揍一拳，“哇，你这个变态的小混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam脸上的表情让他老实地闭上了嘴，他在空气中比了个拉上拉链的手势，发誓自己绝对不继续开玩笑了。Sam狠狠地用叉子捣碎了盘子里的沙拉。</p><p> </p><p>但是过了一会他又管不住自己的嘴巴了：</p><p>“所以我以后应该叫你弟弟还是妹妹？”</p><p> </p><p>这件事最后以Sam第二天顶着两只青红色的眼圈上学告终，当然他被揍得更惨，敷过冰袋的脸颊还高高肿了好几天，连旅馆前台那个漂亮的金发妞儿盯着他破皮嘴唇的眼神都不太对劲。</p><p> </p><p>所以Sam肯定一直在记仇。小心眼的家伙。那天一个星期之后他就往旅馆带回了一个男人。Dean推开门发现他弟弟正跟一个金发碧眼的男孩激烈拥吻的时候整个人都懵了。而那两个人好像没看见他似的，一边接吻一边急不可待地撕扯对方身上的衣服，在裸露出的皮肤上咬出深红色的牙印和吻痕，外套和牛仔裤乱七八糟扔了一地。</p><p>“我——”Dean硬生生把跑到嘴边的我操又咽了下去，他抓了抓短发，手足无措地比划了一下，“我看我还是先出去一会……”</p><p> </p><p>在关上房间门之前Dean最后一个闪过脑子的念头是Sam那玩意儿看起来还挺大。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01<br/>
有时候Dean能听见脑子里的声音，多半是在嗑了太多止咳糖浆，或者喝到后半夜酒精在胃里发酵之后，他像个喝昏头的傻逼一样跪在那儿，赤裸得好像出生的第一天，然后整个世界都开始绕着他旋转，闪光的小黑影像流星雨一样擦过视网膜边缘。这个时候他能听见有人在对他窃窃私语。</p><p> </p><p>Dean。它问。你在干什么？</p><p>第一次听见那个声音时他猛地坐了起来，差点因为踩碎酒瓶淹死在浸满酒渍的厨房地板上。他的头疼得像是有人用锯子把他从中间劈开一样，但他还是捂住脑袋，警觉地一边去摸自己的刀一边大叫。</p><p>“Sam？是你吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>除了他的回声没人答话。空气安静得像坟墓。他倒霉的兄弟现在正在地狱笼子里跟两个变态鸟人面面相觑呢。</p><p> </p><p>他终于跌跌撞撞抽出了匕首，结果昏头昏脑地一手按在了满地碎玻璃碴子上，鲜血从划破的掌心里溢了出来，那天晚上他缠着纱布去找Cal喝酒的时候Cal咋了咋舌：“你还好吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我很好。”他回答。</p><p>
  <b>我一点都不好。我跟“好”这个词差了十万八千里。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>从Cal的表情上很难看出他到底相信了多少，反正Dean不在乎，他耸了耸肩，又灌了口啤酒。</p><p>“嘿，哥们，我知道你不想跟人纠缠，”Cal又说，“如果你真想尝试跟男人上床的感觉，为什么不去找个寻欢洞呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Dean知道他有多吸引人。他知道只要他摆摆手就会有排成一支足球队的男人愿意跟他上床，他才是人人都想得到的猎物。但他不想那样。</p><p>厕所隔间是世界上最隐秘最廉价的快捷酒店，隔着一扇脏兮兮的门板，只有一个毛边粗糙的小洞连接你和对面鬼知道是什么人。醉鬼，流浪汉，嗑嗨了的青少年，西装革履的上班族。或者穷途末路的猎人。大家把阴茎从那个小洞里塞进去，操完就走，甚至不需要看到对面的脸，全世界只剩下厕所隔间和一根赤裸裸的生殖器。</p><p> </p><p>Dean第一次尝试寻欢洞的时候他又听到了那个声音，很像Sam的声音。可能是因为他又把自己喝到快肝硬化，可能是因为这次他嗑的药后劲格外足，可能是因为他正在跟一个男人操。</p><p> </p><p>Dean。它问。你在干什么？</p><p>他吓得差点被自己的口水呛死，喉管痉挛着夹紧，对面大骂了声操，直接射进了他嘴巴里，腥咸的精液灌了他一喉咙，他猛地推开那根疲软的阴茎，转身趴到马桶上吐了个昏天黑地。他把胃里的酒精、药物连带精液都吐得干干净净，直到最后只剩下清水。</p><p>吐完他慢慢清醒了过来，脑子里那个声音也闭上了嘴。Dean怎么叫都没有回应。</p><p> </p><p>所以下一次喝醉之后，他又去找了寻欢洞。</p><p> </p><p>一开始，他操人，也被操，他不在乎究竟是哪种，反正他只是需要发泄。后来他发现那些人更喜欢他的屁股和吸阴茎的嘴巴，从那个神秘的小洞里他们能隐隐约约看见那双红肿的嘴唇，像流水线上的机器一样把所有递过来的棍状物都听话地吞下去。他们叫他婊子，叫他好女孩，用最淫秽的句子赞美和咒骂他。</p><p>他只是不明白为什么他们非要把那些女性化的词语当作脏话按到他头上，他要为女性权益抗议了！</p><p>所以没过几次他就选择了张开腿。</p><p>更重要的原因是，这让他想起Sammy。想起Sammy那张年轻又英俊的面孔，跟另一个陌生男人上床时汗湿的脊背，性感结实的肌肉随着进入的动作起伏。</p><p> </p><p>啊，没错。Sam那玩意儿确实挺大的。它尖酸地嘲讽道。所以你就这么怀念他？</p><p>闭嘴。Dean在心里恶狠狠地骂了回去。他说不出话，一方面是因为他的嘴巴被男人的阴茎撑满了，另一方面，跟自己的幻听对话听起来挺神经病的，尽管他现在也差不多了。</p><p> </p><p>Sammy。记忆在这里都像是一种亵渎。他的弟弟为了拯救世界做出伟大牺牲像个他妈的耶稣基督一样主动跳进地狱，而他却在公共厕所里一边挨操一边想他。</p><p>他在幻觉中能看见Sammy，看见他那双湿漉漉的小狗眼，他脸上既无奈又温柔的神情，那时候连空气中所有亮闪闪的尘埃都从他身边四散逃离，他纯洁得像头顶光环的神灵。他望着Dean，表情好像有点难过。</p><p> </p><p>怎么了？Dean想问。我不想让你难过。我从来都不想伤害你。</p><p>但他问不出口，一张开嘴冒出来的就是大声的哭叫和呻吟。他今天被操得太久了，连一直跪着的膝盖都在瓷砖上磨得发疼，肌肉开始哆哆嗦嗦地抽筋，已经射不出来的阴茎断断续续地失禁一样漏出前液，下半身湿得像尼亚加拉大瀑布。一个又一个男人走进厕所隔间，把他们的阴茎放进他又红又肿的小洞里。他可以推开他们，可以随时停止，但他不想停下，他只希望这个关于Sam的幻觉延续得再久一点。</p><p> </p><p>Dean，别这么做。他说。你不应该——</p><p> </p><p>你不应该酗酒。不应该嗑药。不应该滥交。不应该像个患上阴茎饥渴症的婊子一样乞求别人的爱。你永无止境地索求、索求、索求，像要马不停蹄地把自己填满，只是因为在内心某处你已经悄无声息地死了一部分。</p><p> </p><p>别对你哥说教，Sammy。你连两岁之前的尿布都是我换的。Dean在心里回嘴。如果你看不顺眼，有种就上来揍我一顿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02<br/>
偶尔Sam的幻觉会显得异常真实。药物开始顺着血液循环发挥作用，他整个人都轻飘飘的，墙砖开始像一大块冷色调的波板糖一样顺时针旋转。Sam就站在他面前，穿着平时那身灰绿色外套和蓝牛仔裤，看上去既遥远又接近，时间和空间在扭曲、折叠、延伸，所有事物都变成了相互黏连的表皮，轻柔得像梦里的阳光。</p><p> </p><p>他被人推推搡搡地按在肮脏的小巷里，粗糙的墙面磨得他后背发疼。不知道那是谁。不在乎。反正他只要张开腿就行了。</p><p>在那个急色的陌生家伙埋头亲吻他的脖颈时，他还有心情盯着空气里的Sam发呆。不知道为什么这次幻觉中的每一个细节都那么栩栩如生，他弟弟的头发长了一点，格子衬衣没有以前他熨得那么平整，抿着嘴唇表情看上去比平时更冷酷。</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Sammy——”他闭上眼，忍不住叫了一声，然后狠狠咬了一下自己的舌头。</p><p> </p><p>“Dean？”</p><p>但更糟糕的是，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，幻觉不仅没有消失，还开始张嘴说话了。</p><p> </p><p>耶稣基督狗屎。Dean这次真的被吓懵了。那他妈的就是Sam。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03<br/>
我觉得事情不太对劲。它说。</p><p>闭嘴。Dean回答它。你他妈的懂什么，你只是我脑子里疯狂的幻觉。而且你已经很久没出现过了。</p><p> </p><p>他只有在喝了酒或者嗑了药，大脑不太清醒的时候才会出现幻视或者幻听，而自从Sam回来之后他弟弟就强迫他戒掉了那些东西。别那么做，Dean。那是慢性自杀。</p><p>戒断反应经常让他感到焦躁，他不停神经质地舔嘴唇和流眼泪，蜷缩在Sam怀里打颤和痉挛。Sam每次都不厌其烦地一遍遍抚摸他的头发和脊背，耐心得好像Dean是个患阿斯伯格综合症的学龄前儿童。Sam总是这样。他闻起来就像太阳、棉花、苹果派，像世界上一切美好的东西。不该出现在他身边的东西。</p><p>所以Sam在巷子里撞见Dean（上帝啊他当时甚至赤裸得像婴儿一样）的时候，他足足盯了对方好几秒才找回自己的语言功能。</p><p>他呆呆地问Sam：“……我死了吗？这里是天堂吗？还是我终于彻底疯了？”</p><p> </p><p>事情就不对劲在这里。那个声音继续说。听听他是怎么跟你说的，我以为你离开我会过得更好，可我错了，你应该在我的控制之下才安全，巴拉巴拉。以前的Sam会说这种话吗？</p><p> </p><p>Dean竟然找不出论据来反驳这句话。他只能心虚地小声抗议。</p><p>……可是我觉得他说得没错。</p><p> </p><p>这次轮到它哽住了。过了好一会它才重新开口，那种语气让Dean相信它如果有一张脸的话绝对是在翻白眼。你去死吧。</p><p>试过了。Dean说。不太成功。</p><p> </p><p>我觉得事情不太对劲。</p><p>Dean被他弟按到床上的时候想。他的两条大腿都陷进了松软的床垫里，膝盖挤压的时候老旧弹簧都在咯吱咯吱作响，保持同一个跪趴的姿势太久他整个人都开始摇摇晃晃，而Sam从后面捏着他的脖颈固定住他，好像期待他能变成一具重心稳定的三脚架。他呜咽了一声，感觉自己的三角肌到背阔肌正在一寸寸变成风干的化石。</p><p>Dean咬着枕头角的下颌开始发酸，舌根分泌的唾液不停往外冒，那一小片布料已经洇湿了，并不平滑的织物表面摩擦着他红肿的嘴角。但他强忍着没有抱怨。Sam叫他咬住枕头，于是他就闭上嘴安静到现在。</p><p>他的身体已经相当适应Sam的存在了，即使他弟那根阴茎比他见过所有其他男人的都还要大。每次Sam那只手放在他的臀部上，指尖掐进皮肤表面，向外掰开那个湿漉漉的小洞时，他都能清晰地体会到被进入的感觉，那块可怜的肌肉被撑到不能再开的地步，他被填得那么满，却好像怎么都不够。Sam捏着他胯骨的手用力到发疼，明天早上上面肯定全是鲜红的指印，Sam喜欢在他身上留下标记，就像封好口的信件要盖上火漆印。该死的是，Dean也喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>性爱的重点应该是爱而不是性，上床这件事本该浓情蜜意耳鬓厮磨，而不是严肃得仿佛举行葬礼，按部就班好像在执行处理性欲的任务。上床的对象也不该是你的亲生兄弟，就算你们差点阴阳两隔小别胜新婚也一样。</p><p> </p><p>可能对于Sam来说这的确是个任务。他弟弟把手探过来握住他的阴茎开始上下动起手腕的时候Dean想。</p><p>他下半身湿得一塌糊涂，阴茎顶端颤巍巍地挤出一滴前液，然后又是一滴，像老旧的漏水水龙头似的淌到床单上，在布料上汇聚成透明的一滩。他咬着牙，动用全身的意志迫使自己把注意力从射精这件事上转移开。</p><p>这不算什么。作为兄弟他们之间搂搂抱抱的动作多了去了，这件事不过是更……深入了点。</p><p> </p><p>如果做爱是一门注重科学实验精神的课程的话，Dean敢打赌Sam绝对能拿到A＋的成绩。他看起来就像那种上床之前要列方程式计算时间和角度的变态书呆子。</p><p> </p><p>每一次Sam的插入都能又精准又残忍地撞在前列腺上，那颗栗子形状的腺体开始湿嗒嗒地流汁，在抽插过程中绞出清晰响亮的水声，好像他体内是块吸饱水的海绵。Dean呜呜叫了两声，牙齿死死嵌入枕头填充物里。</p><p>他的小腹那里又酸又涨，好像有股热流正不停卷过会阴，有几次要不是Sam捞住他的腰，他绝对会整个人栽进床垫里。倒不是说他现在就好到哪儿去了，腰部悬空高高抬起屁股的姿势让他感觉自己就像条母狗，身体在全世界面前大敞。</p><p>Dean抖得越来越厉害，情欲的浪潮把他越推越高，他眼前冒出了一颗一颗的闪光，他感觉自己整个人都像只打翻了的星星瓶，五颜六色的小星星沿着他打颤的脊椎和神经滚落。他无意中松开了紧咬的牙齿，大张着嘴巴喘气，连鲜绿的瞳孔都开始涣散。他快要高潮了，全身的血液都在向下身冲，只差一点点刺激——</p><p> </p><p>他发出了一声呜咽，好像什么小动物被踩到的哀鸣，“Sa-Sam，求你……”</p><p>“嗯？”他弟弟漫不经心地答应了一声，继续折磨Dean可怜的性器，指尖从根部捋到顶端的冠状沟，他对待Dean的方式就像对待一只家养的猫咪，通过用医用棉签摩擦下体的方式帮它度过发情期。</p><p>“解开、给我解开……”Dean的指尖蜷曲起来来回几次划过床单，哆嗦着把它攥紧了，“我受不了了，拜托，求你……”</p><p> </p><p>Sam叹了口气，扯开系在Dean性器根部的领带扔到一旁，然后认真且迅速地套弄了两下。Dean终于到达今晚第一次高潮时几乎已经叫不出声了，大脑一瞬间像电脑死机似的一片空白。</p><p>过了好一会，那片刺眼的白光才像是潮水一样缓慢从他的视网膜上褪去，他渐渐清醒过来后才意识到自己又缩进了Sam怀里，死死攥紧Sam胸前的衣服。他弟像安慰受惊的小动物似的抚摸他不停痉挛的脊背，轻柔的吻落在他的发顶和额头上。</p><p>“比上次多坚持了两分钟。”Sam夸奖他。</p><p> </p><p>Dean胡乱点了两下头，强烈的性欲得到满足之后已经慢慢消散，他现在累得只想蒙上被子睡个昏天黑地。</p><p> </p><p>就像限制Dean使用酒精或者药品，Sam严格控制着他性爱的频率。他不准Dean再去找寻欢洞，甚至禁止他跟酒吧里泡到的妞上床。</p><p>“如果你有需要的话，我可以帮你。”</p><p>“帮我什么？”Dean随口开了个玩笑，“你要乖乖躺到床上让我操吗？”</p><p>说出这句话的同时他就回想起了撞见Sam跟人上床的尴尬场景和他脑子里有过的糟糕性幻想。他希望Sam不要听出他的笑声有多心虚。</p><p> </p><p>Sam没有笑，凉得像蛇似的目光爬过他的脸颊和唇角，榛绿色的眼睛有一瞬间看上去仿佛浓烈而黑暗的深海。</p><p>“不，那是你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04<br/>
这是不对的。但他想不起来到底是哪里不对了。</p><p> </p><p>Dean把汽车旅馆小冰箱里的所有啤酒翻出来喝光之后迷迷糊糊地想。</p><p> </p><p>棕色玻璃瓶撒了一地，黏糊糊的啤酒泡沫粘在他胸前的T恤上，他有点醉了，整个人都轻飘飘的，酒精顺着血管淌出一股轻快的热意。最后一滴酒也被倒空了，但他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，还想要更多。</p><p>他扑到自己的背包上的动作可能是有点狼狈，跌跌撞撞的像踩在棉花上，但他顾不上那么多了，他把包里的T恤和衬衣倒空，掘地三尺想把好久之前藏在夹层里的止咳糖浆翻出来。Sam把之前那些都扔了，还好在找复活节彩蛋游戏上Dean技高一筹。</p><p>Sam今晚出门了，不知道是去干什么。Dean拧开药品瓶盖，心脏砰砰跳得紧张又激烈。</p><p> </p><p>如果被Sam发现他就完蛋了。他不知道自己为什么要这么怕他弟弟，但他该死的就是害怕。</p><p>而墨菲定律的意思是，如果你担心的最糟糕情况可能会发生，那么它一定会发生。</p><p> </p><p>Sam推门进来的时候Dean慌忙想把喝到一半的止咳糖浆藏起来，但他的手脚开始互相打结和不听使唤，还不小心踢到了一只酒瓶子，玻璃在地板上碎出响亮的声音，残留的啤酒洒了一片。</p><p>Sam低下头，视线从Dean的脚边滑到他的脸上。他吞咽了一下，努力摆出这辈子最大最友善的笑脸：“呃，嗨，Sam。”</p><p> </p><p>下一秒他知道的事情就是整个世界突然在眼前翻了个身，过了好一会他才在天旋地转中意识到这不是药物作用。他落到了Sam的大腿上，以狼狈的姿势趴着，他弟弟伸手干脆利落地解开他的皮带和裤链。这种姿势让他本能地开始恐慌，试图爬起来的时候又被Sam重重地按了回去，他抗拒的动作就像一只不停被反社会人格障碍塞进浴缸的宠物猫。</p><p>他的眼前开始飘起亮闪闪的小星星，缓释的生物碱让他看到了一群长着小翅膀的迷你Dean围着自己转圈的画面，他们唱着赞美诗告诉Dean要像个好孩子那样乖乖的。</p><p>Sam的触碰开始变得既远又近，好像隔着一层厚厚的橡胶层，又像透过肌肤表皮直接触碰血管和内脏。</p><p> </p><p>Sam要干什么……</p><p> </p><p>“操！等等，我他妈已经超过十六岁了！”直到他的内裤也被扯掉，下半身直接接触冰冷的空气，Dean昏昏沉沉的大脑才猛地清醒过来拼命挣扎，喝大了的舌头哆哆嗦嗦地抗议：“我不需要生日打屁股了！”*</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？你可以去告我虐待儿童。”Sam回答。</p><p>他的声音低沉而缓慢，就像什么黑暗黏稠的东西从Dean的脊椎深处滑过，Dean浑身都在起鸡皮疙瘩，在折了两折的皮带（妈的，还是从他自己的牛仔裤上扒下来的）触碰柔软的皮肤时忍不住开始低声乞求，粗糙的皮质表面划过皮肤的触感被药效放大了无数倍，像刀背刮擦神经。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托，Sam……不要。”</p><p>见鬼的他为什么听起来这么软弱？</p><p> </p><p>“你没有听话，所以要接受惩罚，这是规则。”Sam说，那条皮带啪地落下来时Dean拼命咬住牙齿，火辣辣的疼痛从腿根一直烧到他的脸颊上，“我希望接下来每一下都能听见你大声说‘Sorry, sir’。”</p><p>“我他妈等会儿要砸了你的电脑，你的手机，然后用啤酒熨——”他的威胁八成让他听起来更像撒泼耍赖闹别扭的小孩了，但Sam不为所动：“说错了。”</p><p>没说完的另外半截句子卡在了喉咙里，操，他疼到眼泪要冒出来了，而Sam还在他头顶上用那种冷静得恐怖的语气告诉他刚才那两下不算数。他确定他的屁股已经肿起了两条瘀痕，因为Sam的指尖正在痕迹边缘轻轻拉扯着。他开始小声呜咽。“疼，好疼。”</p><p> </p><p>然后又是一下。红印交错叠在之前的上面，清脆的响声让他担心汽车旅馆的墙壁隔音效果。他可以忍受疼痛，操，他曾经忍过整整三十年，但不知道为什么那些话自动跑到了嘴边。</p><p>“I-I'm sorry, sir——”</p><p> </p><p>结果他不仅道了歉，还肯定在神志不清的时候说了一大堆其他乱七八糟胡言乱语的词，因为最后Sam终于满意地把他放到床上，一边抚摸他汗湿的短发低声哄他，一边强硬地掰开他的双腿，把阴茎插进湿得一塌糊涂的小洞。他哭得脸颊潮红，舌尖从牙齿后面滑了出来，口水不停打湿他自己的下颌和胸口。“Sa-Sam, please…!”</p><p>在他尖叫着高潮好几次之后，一直乱糟糟轰鸣的耳朵终于听清了Sam在说什么，那句话透过耳膜穿了过来，清晰得能激起回声。</p><p>“Dean，<b>让我帮你</b>，你必须得戒掉那些瘾。”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，这么说世界上一定还有一种摆脱不良嗜好的方法是用另一种更加糟糕的嗜好代替它，就像用了可卡因之后多半你不会再抽大麻。</p><p>Sam烧掉了他所有的旧伤疤，用一整块全新的最大的疤痕代替全部皮肤。于是他又完整了，再一次。</p><p> </p><p>这是不对的。但他想不起来到底是哪里不对了。好像自从Sam义无反顾地跳进笼子那一刻起他就一直在重复一场极其真实的噩梦，史上最漫长的鬼压床，他想大声呼救，但是连声音都在密不透风的黑暗中淹没。他不怕噩梦，妈的，他的人生就是一场大型全息实景电锯惊魂加灵异第六感加十三号星期五，唯一的区别是恐怖片里的主角只需要死一次。可是如果没有Sam，连梦境都毫无意义。</p><p>他只能在幻觉中看见Sam，看见他弟弟用那双亮晶晶的小狗眼望着他，慌乱地把他推醒问他需不需要帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>Dean吃力地眨了两下眼睛，大脑像汽车引擎似的还处在刚启动的空转状态。他茫然地盯着Sam的脸，然后猛地从床上坐了起来，还好Sam躲得快，避免了一次双双头盖骨碎裂的事故。</p><p>“Dean？你做噩梦了吗？”Sam拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>Sam。他突然彻底清醒过来。这是Sammy。他从地狱回来的兄弟。而不是那个顶着没有灵魂的壳子走来走去的Sam。他跟死亡骑士做交易换回了他弟弟的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，”Dean用掌根揉了揉眼睛，“只是做了个梦。”</p><p>“好吧。”Sam显然还带着疑虑，但Dean那副“我发誓你再问下去我就揍你”的表情让他选择了闭上嘴巴，这就是温彻斯特的家族遗传毛病，他们只在没有人的时候才展露脆弱。</p><p> </p><p>Dean从旅馆的冰箱里取出两瓶啤酒，其中一支递给了Sam。Sam接过啤酒，纠结都快从上扬的眉毛和低垂的眼睛之间溢出来了，但他最后只是无奈地问：“这是你今天喝的第几瓶了？”</p><p>看。这就是Sam跟没有灵魂的Sam的不同。他还没发现他哥乱七八糟的不良嗜好，还像只蹲在门边等主人回家的小狗似的眼巴巴看着Dean，期待他哥改过自新。</p><p> </p><p>Dean耸了耸肩，仰头灌了口啤酒。“我们刚盗的信用卡刷爆了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”Sam用食指和拇指撬开瓶盖，“但这不是钱的问题。”</p><p>是啊。Dean默默想。这是我的问题。</p><p> </p><p>过了一会Sam又犹豫着问：“你梦到了……爸？”</p><p>“没有。”Dean狐疑地转头看他一眼，“为什么这么问？”</p><p>“因为我听见你喊‘Yes, sir’和‘Sorry, sir’。”</p><p> </p><p>Dean被啤酒呛到的声音响到旅馆的应急灯亮了一走廊。妈的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05<br/>
Dean被Sam逮到的时候又是在一条脏兮兮的小巷里，一模一样的场景，他的衣服已经脱了一半，半条晃晃荡荡的牛仔裤和双腿挂在男人的腰上，胸口和屁股沾满湿乎乎亮晶晶的体液。他可能是有点脑子不清醒了，鼠尾草燃烧时冒出的雾气在眼前盘旋，但他发誓这次绝对不是幻觉。</p><p>他看见Sam那张阴沉的脸，他弟弟以绝对会把那个倒霉的家伙吓到阳痿的力气推开了他，在对方开始抗议之前从后腰抽出枪，“在我反悔之前滚”，耶稣基督啊，Dean目瞪口呆，从来没想过他弟弟还有当冷血杀人狂的潜质。</p><p> </p><p>然后冷血杀人狂转过头一把拎起Dean的衣领，榛绿色的眼睛都在冒火：</p><p>“Dean，你在干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Dean知道Sam高大又强壮，脱下衣服可以去参加健美先生比赛，但他没想过Sam会像现在这样拎着他，好像拎一只小鸡仔一样轻松，他的脚尖甚至有点离开了地面，紧张地在空中晃了晃。</p><p>他像飓风过境废墟的大脑终于开始缓慢地运转。他意识到Sam在生气，而且是真的真的被惹火了。</p><p> </p><p>他舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>“呃，我……”</p><p> </p><p>被推搡着丢进Impala副驾驶座的Dean还在绞尽脑汁地想搜寻出一个合适且正当的理由，比如这就只是每个月他性瘾发作的那几天，就像女人的生理期，或者他不过是换种口味跟男人上床而已，你自己明明也是个基佬。但Sam的表情让他感觉自己如果这么说可能会被大卸八块抛尸荒野。</p><p>“解释。”Sam重复了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>“……”Dean放弃了，开始恶人先告状。“你骗我！你根本没去调查，也没给我买派！”他控诉道。</p><p>“我买了。”Sam顿了一下，视线落到Dean大腿下。</p><p>Dean也跟着Sam的目光低下了头，不安地在座椅上扭了两下，牛仔裤底下有种湿润柔软的触感，就像被挤压的奶油和可怜的草莓果酱。“你怎么不早说，”他瞪大了眼睛，“狗娘养的，我刚才还以为我吓得尿裤子了。操，而且我的宝贝也被弄脏了！”</p><p>Sam差点气得笑出来。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道什么东西小小的、绿绿的、一会上一会下吗？”Dean拼命想回头看一眼自己心爱的坐垫，但安全带把他紧紧困在座椅上。</p><p>“电梯里的豌豆。”Sam踩了一脚油门，“这笑话你从六岁就开始讲了。非常好笑。如果你再转移话题我现在就摇下车窗把你扔出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道怎么让它停下来吗？”但是Dean很快又讲了个新的，好像根本没指望Sam回应，自问自答起来，“只要把电源关掉，它就会自己掉下去。你只要撒手不管，那颗豌豆很快就会带着蹩脚的笑话消失在你的世界里了。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam显然没想到话题的走向会是这样。他说：“Dean——”</p><p> </p><p>Dean打断了他。“你看过那本小说吗？”他突然问。</p><p> </p><p>“里克·德卡德是个赏金猎人，警察雇佣的职业杀手，专门猎杀仿生人，那些外表看起来跟人类没有区别、混在人群中的异类，”说到这儿Dean飞快地笑了一下，好像在跟Sam说听听看，是不是很耳熟，“有一天这个幸运的家伙杀了足足六个仿生人，那天最后他躺在床上，开始想，当我完成任务的时候，我停不下来，因为一旦停下，就什么都没有了。你知道那种感觉吗，就像坐上一艘撞冰山的轮船，你两手空空地跳进海里，为了不淹死只能不停地游下去，直到生命的最后一刻。”</p><p>“他担心世界上所有的仿生人会不会都被他杀掉了，因为那样他就要失业了。他能做什么呢，”Dean轻声说，“除了狩猎他什么都不会。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是这样的。”Sam的嗓子开始变得干涩和嘶哑，好像每说一个字喉咙都会被沙子堵住，“你很好，Dean。”妈的，你是我从四岁起就崇拜的偶像。但他说不出话。</p><p> </p><p>“你不明白……”Dean摇了摇头，“我从会拿枪开始就是个猎人，到死那天也会是个猎人。我这辈子只有两件事可做，照顾你和猎魔。可是我把它们两个都搞砸了，我又搞砸了，我失去了你，也没法再猎魔。我答应过你要继续活着，可是没有你我怎么能活在这个世上？”</p><p> </p><p>“我试过了，Sam，我很努力地试着去过那种苹果派生活，每天早上从同一张床上醒来，晚上在同一张床上入睡，去修车厂上班，周一到周五开车送孩子上学，周末修剪草坪和庭院烧烤，像每个正常人一样。可是我做不到……”</p><p> </p><p>Dean声音里揉碎的痛苦几乎让Sam的心脏都裂成了一片一片，他哥像只茧一样蜷缩在座位上，他甚至不敢伸手，害怕最轻微的触碰都会让他碎成粉末。</p><p>Impala吱呀一声停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“我已经离岸边太远啦，只能一直游一直游，游到精疲力尽累死为止。我知道我做错了，我不应该酗酒、不应该嗑药、不应该跟随便哪个人上床。可是我不知道什么才是正确的事，好像不管我怎么选都是错的，结果都是一样，哪里都是死路一条。我坏掉了，没救了。”</p><p>
  <b>“为什么你不能别管我了呢？”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>这个问题Sam甚至不需要一秒钟就可以回答，答案像上下嘴唇碰一下那么简单，好像它一直停留在Sam的舌头上。因为你是我的兄弟。因为我愿意为你做任何事。</p><p> </p><p>但那显然不是真实的理由，至少不是最主要的那个。这句话听起来太虚伪太软弱，每一个字都是假的。Sam现在立刻就能举出一件他永远不会为Dean做的事，就算他哥正像条不知所措的小狗一样，仰起脸绝望地乞求他。</p><p>他永远不可能放Dean走。</p><p> </p><p>“听着，Dean，不是这样的。我回来了，对吗？我们又继续猎魔了，你和我。”Sam急切地说，越过座椅抓住Dean的肩膀，试图与他的眼神对视，“我们总会有解决方法，前提是你不能放弃——”</p><p>他把手放在Dean的头发上时突然愣住了，好像整个人被雷击一样滑稽地僵在原地。</p><p> </p><p>Dean暗金色的短发，比之前苍白的闪着光的皮肤，高挺的鼻梁，红润的嘴唇，Dean全身上下的每一个部分他都如此熟悉，但它们结合起来在Sam的大脑中组成了一幅彻头彻尾的陌生画面，像一版碎片寻找到彼此的拼图。</p><p>Dean跪在他面前，嘴巴吃力地吞咽着他的阴茎，绿眼睛从卷翘的睫毛下望着他，他动作粗暴地抓住Dean的头发迫使他全部含进去，顶端戳弄着湿热紧窄的喉管。Dean呜咽了一声，颧骨上浮现出不正常的潮红。</p><p> </p><p>那不是真的。他从来没有那样对待过Dean。那是幻觉，或者做梦，或者女巫的诅咒什么的——</p><p>Sam猛地松开了手，就像被烫到一样。</p><p> </p><p>Dean好像也意识到Sam的表情不太对劲，声音变得有点惊恐：“Sam？发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>下一秒他就明白了。那是真的。那就是他。是Dean不想让他触碰的墙后面的记忆。</p><p>“我——”Sam哽住了。他该说什么？对不起？还是什么都没发生？不管选择哪个听起来都很糟糕。“我怎么能那么做？”</p><p> </p><p>更糟糕的是，在他说话的时候，那些记忆还在源源不断地涌进来，像哗啦啦打翻一地的糖果罐，像一场全方位立体音效的3D电影。</p><p>他看见Dean在小巷里紧张地抓住他的衣领，问你确定要在这里做吗，我讨厌这鬼地方，而他亲吻着Dean的耳朵和脸颊要求他的哥哥为他忍耐一下。</p><p> </p><p>“你做了什么？”Dean立刻露出了警惕的神情，他的肢体语言看起来就像要随时准备跳车。</p><p>“……我很抱歉，Dean，”Sam说，“你怎么能让我这么对你，没人能这么对你……”</p><p>Dean的表情飞快地变化了一下，他嘴巴动了动，似乎想说点什么，很快又放弃了。但Sam从他哥哥的脸上读了出来：如果我说我是自愿的呢？</p><p> </p><p>妈的。他们本来应该进行一番促膝长谈，就像他们每次猎魔结束后做的那样，他们可能会大吵一架，可能会不了了之，但无论如何，那些谈话让他们清楚彼此都还没有放弃，让他们能再次鼓起勇气面对新一天的早晨。</p><p>但显然他把这个机会毁掉了。他搞得一团糟。</p><p> </p><p>“你什么都没做，”Dean斩钉截铁地大叫，然后他猛地推开车门，“别管我！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06<br/>
Dean猜测他逃回汽车旅馆的样子肯定看起来特别狼狈，好像他倒霉催的同时惹了十几条野狗。而且他的牛仔裤上还沾满了奶白和暗红色的黏糊糊的见鬼混合物，前台那个金发姑娘满脸惊恐地望着他，下意识摸向固定电话好像在考虑要不要帮Dean报警。</p><p>他冲进他们的房间里，然后咔哒一声反锁上门。</p><p> </p><p>“Dean！”Sam追了上来，疯狂地拍着门，一下比一下重，门轴摇动时发出了吱吱呀呀的惨叫，好像那块木头正在碎纸机中急速解体。Dean真害怕这个破房间就这么塌下来，第二天早上他们就会收到旅馆寄来的巨额赔偿单，给他们紧巴巴的财务状况雪上加霜。Sam还在门外愤怒地大吼，像雄狮被逼到穷途末路的咆哮，“把门打开！”</p><p> </p><p>老天。Sammy到底吃了什么才长出这身力气啊。是不是那些廉价奶粉或者速食麦片里有什么雄性激素之类的。</p><p>Dean在心里抱怨。</p><p> </p><p>他的身体顺着门板慢慢向下滑，直到最后落到坚硬的地面上，嗡鸣的木门震得他后背都在跟着一起晃。他有点害怕Sam真的能用拳头把门砸开。他的弟弟已经长大了，变得英俊、有力、强壮，像什么美丽又强大的动物，发火的时候Dean连脊椎都在本能地抽搐。</p><p>他甚至能根据记忆想象出Sam敲门时手臂上的肌肉会如何绷紧和收缩，用力到青筋和血管都凸显出来。他能抱着Dean像抱着个小女孩似的把他按在小巷的墙上操，他的脸颊在肮脏粗糙的墙面上磨出鲜红的印子。</p><p> </p><p>那不是Sammy。不是他从小照顾到大的弟弟。那只是一具没有灵魂的空壳。</p><p> </p><p>所以当时他鬼迷心窍地默许了这一切的发生。默许了Sam在那些男人抽出阴茎离开之后把他抱起来，用他腿根流下来的精液和鲜血润滑，重新填满他的身体。</p><p>Sam的性器那么大，大到就算Dean已经被各种各样的男人操了一晚上，还是感觉自己正被人从中间劈开，他的身体撕裂到一个全新全异的等级和层次，连胸膛都在强烈地抽痛。他闻到湿漉漉的气味，闻到一股腥咸像海风的味道。他以为自己又流了血，过了一会才反应过来那是脸上的泪水。他伸出手想揩掉，但那玩意像坏掉的水龙头似的漏个不停，他的努力除了把脸颊涂满眼泪和口水亮闪闪的混合物之外无济于事。</p><p>他猜这就是他总是干的事。他把一切都毁成一团糟，就像现在那块黏在他大腿上的派。</p><p> </p><p>Dean止不住的抽噎像打嗝一样一串一串地冒出来，他哭得太厉害了，整个人抖得像帕金森患者似的，连他自己都觉得毁气氛，声音八成能让嗑了伟哥的饥渴处男都彻底阳痿。</p><p>Sam停了下来。有一会空气像按下暂停键一样安静。</p><p>Dean背对着他，不知道他没有灵魂的弟弟在做什么或者想什么。他以为Sam反悔了，或者被他扫了兴致，下意识地去拽自己的裤边和皮带，想把自己裸露的身体蜷缩起来。</p><p> </p><p>但Sam制止了他。他的手腕被按住了，牙齿有点打颤：“Sam？”</p><p> </p><p>过一会他感觉到Sam低下头贴近了他，毛茸茸的发梢挠得他脖颈痒痒的，温热的呼吸黏在那片皮肤上。</p><p>他整个人僵住了，好像有道闪电把他从天灵盖一直劈到脚底。Sam的嘴唇落在他涨红的脸颊上，睫毛、颧骨，然后是嘴巴，轻柔得像穿过窗缝中细小而干净的风。但他颤抖得好像有道鞭子抽在了他的尾椎上。</p><p> </p><p>“没事了，Dean，没关系，”Sam说，“我在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean。”</p><p>意识到靠威胁和恐吓无论如何都没法让Dean开门之后，Sam换了种策略，他弟弟的声音放轻放缓了，语气既像诱哄又像乞求，Dean隔着门都能看见他那双委屈巴巴的狗狗眼。</p><p>“拜托，Dean，就只是让我进去，好吗？”</p><p>Dean没说话。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道那是我在没有灵魂的时候做出的事情。”</p><p>Sam听起来非常愧疚，但这一点道理都没有，他为什么要愧疚呢？错的是Dean又不是Sam。从来都不是Sam。是他到处跟男人上床靠寻欢洞发泄性瘾，是他明知道Sam当时没有灵魂却没推开他，是他用自己卑劣的、病态的单方面性幻想绝望地试图弥补内心的空洞，最终导致它越撕越大到了无法挽回的地步。</p><p>“但那也是我，我永远不能否认这一点。我更不能在清楚我对你做了什么的情况下还假装一无所知，所以让我进去，我们坐下来谈谈，就只是谈谈，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>大概是他沉默的时间太久了，Sam开始惴惴不安。“Dean？你还在吗？Dean？”他叫了好几遍他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“Dean！”Sam的声音大了点，急促了点，他猜Sammy可能是害怕他正试着在浴室里淹死自己呢。自杀实在是世界上最简单的事情，他要做的就是走进洗手间，拿起架子上的剃须刀。或许一次性嗑下一整瓶药能让他在飘飘欲仙的梦境里幸福地死去，实在不行他还可以把通着电的热水壶扔进浴缸里一了百了。</p><p>但他没有。左轮手枪就躺在他的手心里，六个弹巢，只有一枚子弹。那是他在Sam跳进地狱之后留给自己的紧急出口。他想过好几次，但他没有。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>为什么你不能别管我了呢？</b>
</p><p> </p><p>他听见Sam开始用细铁丝撬门，锁孔发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。但他可是溜门撬锁的专家，早就防着Sam这一手了，提前就用钥匙堵住了锁眼。</p><p>Sam尝试了一会，最终不得不灰溜溜地选择放弃，他又拍了一下门，声音几乎要哭了。</p><p> </p><p>“就只是回答我，好吗？告诉我你——”</p><p>“我还活着。”Dean打断了他的话。Sam明显重重松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“我们可以解决这个问题的，我们一起。记得吗？我们甚至拯救了世界末日。”</p><p> </p><p>他不知道Sam说的是哪个问题，滥交、酒精成瘾、药物滥用还是乱伦。省省力气吧，Dean想，我本身就是个长着两条腿走来走去的问题，由百分之九十的狗屎构成的一团糟。想要解决什么问题不如直接解决他来得更方便快捷一点。如果现在他对着脑袋扣下扳机，估计就连诺贝尔和平奖都会给他发来表彰，感谢他为世界进步做出的卓越贡献。</p><p> </p><p>“我想帮你，让我帮你。求你了。”</p><p>Sam的声音那么轻柔，带着恐慌的颤抖，好像Dean是块不稳定的定时炸弹，不及时拆除就会粉身碎骨似的。</p><p>正巧的是，没有灵魂的Sam也对他这么说过。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，Dean。你知道我爱你。我怎么可能放着你不管？”</p><p>Sam几乎是在哽咽。</p><p> </p><p>他听起来就像傍晚的阳光，像晒过的棉花，像世界上一切温暖又美好的事物，像一个触手可及的确定未来。Dean知道它就在那儿，哪里都不会去，只要他伸出手就能抓住。</p><p> </p><p>但Dean考虑了一下，还是决定把它推开。</p><p> </p><p>他摇了摇头。</p><p>“没人能帮我。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Birthday Spanking：In north America children under the age of 16 gets spanked on his or her buttocks the same number of times as the number of years they have been alive, often with a final, extra spank administered as "one to grow on".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>